Kapitelliste 601–700
Dies ist eine Liste der Kapitel 601 bis 700 des One-Piece-Mangas. __FORCETOC__ __TOC__ Band 61 |- | 601 | | ROMANCE DAWN　for the new world —新しい世界への冒険の夜明け— | ROMANCE DAWN for the new world —Atarashii Sekai e no Bōken no Yoake— | Romance Dawn für die Neue Welt: Das Abenteuer auf dem Weg zur Neuen Welt beginnt | Romance Dawn for the new world |- | 602 | | 下舵いっぱい！！ | Shimokaji ippai!! | Hart nach unten!! | Alle Mann auf Tauchstation! |- | 603 | | 心に留めておけ | Kokoro ni tomete oke | Behaltet es in Erinnerung | Bewahrt es in euren Herzen |} Band 62 |- | 604 | | 深層へ | Shinsō e | In die Tiefe | |- | 605 | | クラーケンと海賊 | Kraken to Kaizoku | Kraken und Pirat | |- | 606 | | 深海の冒険 | Shinkai no Bōken | Tiefsee-Abenteuer | |- | 607 | | 海底1万m | Kaitei 1man Meter | Meeresgrund 10.000 Meter | |- | 608 | | 海底の楽園 | Kaitei no Rakuen | Paradies am Meeresgrund | |- | 609 | | 魚人島の冒険 | Gyojin-tō no Bōken | Das Fischmenscheninsel-Abenteuer | |- | 610 | | 占い師マダムシャーリー | Uranaishi Madam Shyarly | Wahrsagerin Madam Shyarly | |- | 611 | | ホーディ・ジョーンズ | colspan="2" | Hody Jones | |- | 612 | | 助けた鮫に連れられて | Tasuketa Same ni tsurerarete | Vom geretteten Hai hergebracht | |- | 613 | | 硬殻塔の人魚姫 | Kōkaku-tō no Ningyo-hime | Der Hartschalenturm der Meerjungfrauenprinzessin | |- | 614 | | やっちまったモンはしょうがねぇ | Yatchimatta Mon wa Shōgane | Was passiert ist, ist passiert | |} Band 63 |- | 615 | | マトマトの呪い | Mato Mato no Noroi | Ziel-Ziel-Fluch | |- | 616 | | 復讐の記念日 | Fukushū no Kinenbi | Gedenktag der Vendetta | |- | 617 | | サンゴヶ丘で大事件 | Sango-ga Oka de Daijiken | Großereignis auf der Sango-Anhöhe | |- | 618 | | プロポーズ | Propose | Heiratsantrag | |- | 619 | | 海の森にて | Umi no Mori ni te | Im Meereswald | |- | 620 | | 憧れの遊園地 | Akogare no Yūenchi | Ersehnter Vergnügungspark | |- | 621 | | オトヒメとタイガー | Otohime to Tiger | Otohime und Tiger | |- | 622 | | タイヨウの海賊団 | Taiyo no Kaizoku-dan | Sonnenpiratenbande | |- | 623 | | 海賊フィッシャー・タイガー | Kaizoku Fisher Tiger | Pirat Fisher Tiger | |- | 624 | | オトヒメ王妃 | Otohime-ōhi | Königin Otohime | |- | 625 | | 受け継がない意志 | Uketsuganai Ishi | Nicht vererbter Wille | |- | 626 | | ネプチューン3兄弟 | Neptune 3 Kyōdai | Die drei Neptun-Brüder | |} Band 64 |- | 627 | | かたじけない | Katajikenai | Dankbar sein | |- | 628 | | 大掃除 | Ōsōji | Frühjahrsputz | |- | 629 | | 立ち塞がる元七武海 | Tachi fusagaru moto Shichibukai | Der ehemalige Shichibukai versperrt den Weg | |- | 630 | | 動き出す | Ugoki dasu | Sich aufmachen | |- | 631 | | ギョンコルド広場 | Gyoncorde Hiroba | Gyoncorde-Platz | |- | 632 | | 知ってた | Shitteta | Ich wusste es | |- | 633 | | 敵か味方か | Teki ka Mikata ka | Feind oder Freund | |- | 634 | | 10万 vs. 10 | 10-man vs. 10 | 100.000 gegen 10 | |- | 635 | | 空を飛ぶ程おぞましい | Sora wo tobu hodo ozomashii | So widerlich, dass er fliegt. | |- | 636 | | 未来国から来た将軍 | Miraikoku kara kita Shōgun | Der aus dem Zukunftskönigreich kommende Shogun | |} Band 65 |- | 637 | | 古の方舟 | Inishie no Hakobune | Die Arche Noah der alten Zeiten | |- | 638 | | にげほし | Nigehoshi | Fluchthoshi | |- | 639 | | 全部守る | Zenbu mamoru | Alle beschützen | |- | 640 | | 魚人島直上 | Gyojin-tō chokujō | Direkt über der Fischmenscheninsel | |- | 641 | | お前は何だ | Omae wa nanda | Was bist du? | |- | 642 | | 面目など丸潰れ | Menboku nado marutsubure | Vollständiger Verlust der Ehre | |- | 643 | | ファントム | colspan="2" | Phantom | |- | 644 | | ゼロに | Zero ni | Auf Null | |- | 645 | | 死もまた復讐 | Shi mo mata Fukushū | Der Tod ist ebenfalls Rache | |- | 646 | | カエル | Kaeru | Frosch | |} Band 66 |- | 647 | | 止まれノア | Tomare Noah | Halt an Noah! | |- | 648 | | タイヨウへと続く道 | Taiyō e to tsuzuku Michi | Zur Sonne und der Weg dorthin | |- | 649 | | タイやヒラメの舞い踊り | Tai ya Hirame no Mai Odori | Tanz der Meerbrassen und Flundern | |- | 650 | | 知って置きべき２つの変化 | Chitte oki beki 2 Tsu no Henge | | |- | 651 | | 新世界のからの声 | Shin Sekai no kara no Koe | Die Stimme von der Neuen Welt | |- | 652 | | 前途多難の予感 | Zentotantan no Yokan | Vorahnung von den Schwierigkeiten, die vor einem liegen | |- | 653 | | ヒーローの帽子 | Hero no Bōshi | Des Helden Hut | |- | 654 | | GAM（小群） | GAM (Shōgun) | GAM (kleine Herde) | |- | 655 | | パンクハザード | colspan="2" | Punk Hazard | |- | 656 | | 燃える島の冒険 | Moeru Shima no Bōken | Abenteuer auf der brennenden Insel | |} Noch nicht in Tankōbon zusammengefasst |- | 657 | | 生首 | Namakubi | Gerade abgeschlagener Kopf | |- | 658 | | ビスケットﾙｰﾑ | Biscuit Room | Keksraum | |- | 659 | | 胴体の話 | Dōtai no Hanashi | Gerede über den Torso | |- | 660 | | 王下七武海　トラファルガー･ロー | Ōka Shichibukai Trafalgar Law | Königlicher Shichibukai Trafalgar Law | |- | 661 | | 追剥のでる湖 | Oihagi no deru Mizuumi | Wegelagerei am See | |- | 662 | | 七武海ローvs.スモーカー中将 | Shichibukai Law vs. Smoker-chūjō | Shichibukai Law gegen Vizeadmiral Smoker | |- | 663 | colspan="3" | CC | |- | 664 | | M・シーザー・クラウン | colspan="2" | M Caesar Clown | |- | 665 | colspan="2" | CANDY | Süßigkeit | |- | 666 | | イエティ COOL BROTHERS | Yeti COOL BROTHERS | | |- | 667 | colspan="2" | COOL FIGHT | | |} Anmerkungen Externe Weblinks * Liste der One-Piece-Kapitel in der englischen Wikipedia.